


【JayTim】We’re The Only Ones left

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne is Dead, Jason Todd is Arkham Knight, JayTim Week 2021, M/M, Redemption, Tim Drake is Joker Jr., killed by Jason
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 在Jason殺了Bruce以後，才發現他誤會了Bruce沒有找他的原因。After Jason killed Bruce, he realized that the truth of why Bruce didn’t search for him.中文書面語
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	【JayTim】We’re The Only Ones left

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ JayTim Week 2021 Day 2 - Redemption
> 
> ＊ 一直想寫Joker Jr. Tim，而想到AK桶多數都只是寫和正常的Tim或是Stray Tim在一起，所以想試試特別的。
> 
> ＊ 設定於Bruce沒有在AK宇宙中拯救Gotham，而AK Jason復仇成功。

當Jason Todd知道蝙蝠俠在他被Joker禁錮在Arkham Asylum那段時間中，收了一個新的男孩作為新的羅賓時，他幾乎是不敢相信對方竟然做出如此之事。這是壓垮他的最後一根稻草，他失去了一切。所以在他殺了蝙蝠俠之後，他找上了這位第三位羅賓。

Jason第一件事便是到蝙蝠洞中找尋男生的相關資料，沒有想到他居然會在蝙蝠洞中找到被囚禁在內的Tim Drake，那位第三位羅賓。當他發現他的時候，他並沒有即時理解為何他會被鎖住。 直至他看見轉過身的男孩的模樣，以及聽見他的笑聲時，他才算是有點頭緒。

男生的臉色蒼白得毫無血色，紅艷的嘴巴咧出一個詭異的高度，身上穿著一套紫色的西裝外套及綠黃色的襯衫，除了及膝的紫色西裝褲之外，和Joker簡直如出一轍。要不是Jason在透明囚箱內看見寫著Tim的名字，他根本就無法認出眼前的男生就是他的代替品。

Tim也是Joker的受害者，就像Jason一樣。

這個念頭讓Jason的心頓時漏了一拍，Tim曾經是壓垮他的最後一根稻草，可他又怎樣去責怪同為受害者的Tim呢？Jason也許經歷許多創傷，他殺了蝙蝠俠，毀了Gotham，可不代表他能殘酷對待另一位受害者。特別是在Tim大笑著的時候控制不住眼角的淚水，那雙暗藍色的眼眸逐點恢復光彩，寫滿了恐懼的不安。那本揚高的嘴角現在不住向下沉，從無法控制的大笑，轉變為無助的失控大哭。

看見Tim正在受苦，他想起了在Arkham Asylum那一整年，Joker是怎樣折磨自己，讓他在冰冷的瓷磚上匍匐爬行。在他艱難地爬開一段距離後，Joker會抓住他的雙腿，把他拉回強光之下，用撬棍一下一下擊在他的身體上，敲在他爛開的皮膚上，甚至毫不留情地打在已經顯露在外的骨頭上。Joker的折磨是永不磨滅的傷痕，身體上固然會留下醜陋不已的傷疤，但心理的創傷是無法痊癒的。

Joker很高明，他並不會全天候一直折磨他，亦不會在特定的時間出現。你永遠不知道他甚麼時候出現在自己面前，在以為他不會出現的時候，他便會帶著新的折磨方法來到面前，一次又一次粉碎所有希望。就算Joker已經死去，有關他的惡夢仍然纏繞在他的腦海中。不，不只是他的，而是他們的。

「救我……求求你……」Tim的雙腿被抽空了力氣，無力地倒在地上。暗藍上的大眼睛仍然流出無法停止的淚水。聽到他的話，Jason下意識地打開了囚牢的門，大步踏進黑暗的牢房裡，蹲在Tim的身邊，把男生抱在懷裡。「對不起……我不是故意向Joker開槍的……嗚…對不起，Bruce……請你原諒我……」Tim顯然是沒有發現正在擁抱他的人並不是Bruce，而是他上一任羅賓，他曾經的偶像。

聽到Tim所說的話，Jason不住倒吸口氣，他應該怎樣和Tim說他數天前親手殺了Bruce？Tim的贖罪應該從何去向？而很明顯地現在Jason必須要接起Bruce這份責任，繼續照顧這位無依無靠的男生。Jason下意識地抱住正在震抖的Tim，大手一下一下地撫在男生的頭髮上，噓聲安慰Tim。「我很抱歉…我不是Bruce，但他會原諒你的。」Jason不太確定自己是否有用過如此溫柔的聲音和任何人說過話，但他不願讓Tim受到更多的傷害了。

Tim猛然抬起頭，那雙暗藍色的眼睛裡現在泛著驚訝的光芒，眼淚也不再滑下來。「Jason？」Jason詫異地看向男生，他不知道為甚麼只是聽見他的聲音，Tim便已經知道他的身份。他們沒有任何交集，Tim不應該知道他。Jason不知道怎麼回應，只能點點頭。「可是我看見Joker殺死你。」為甚麼每個人都要說他死去？Joker從來沒有殺掉他，從來沒有。「你在哪裡看見的？」Tim的手緊緊地抓住Jason的衣襬，低聲回應︰「他把影片發給Bruce。」

「你知道Bruce把影片存在哪裡嗎？」Tim點點頭，卻又帶著一絲猶豫地說︰「我可以展示給你看，但你要先把我鎖起來嗎？我是不應該離開這裡的。我…我會傷害別人。」Tim乖巧地把雙手遞到Jason面前，準備好被Jason把他的雙手扣起來，彷彿他做過這個動作數百次一樣。男人不知道Bruce他們是如何對待Tim的，但是他會按照自己的方式去對待Tim，而像以對犯人的方式來和Tim相處這點，並不在Jason的考量之中。

「不，我不會把你鎖起來的。」Jason握住Tim的手，牽著他走到蝙蝠電腦前，讓男生可以把檔案調出來。這是Jason第一次看見自己「死去」的影片，現在他知道為甚麼他們都以為他已經死去的原因，Joker刻意讓他們誤以為他真的死了，那麼其他人便不會去找他，而Joker便可以一直摧毀自己的意志和求生欲。「我們從來沒有放棄找尋你，直到……Joker給我們發送這段影片。」光是想到Joker的名字，Tim便憶起當時那變態是如何折磨自己和Jason，他甚至無法無事似地說出他的名字。

Tim的心底突然泛起一陣難過，Jason比他的情況更糟糕。想到這點，Tim傾下身軀，雙手環在Jason的脖子後，瘦小的軀體在向男人傳遞暖意。「我很抱歉，Jason。」Jason下意識地回抱男生，大手搭在Tim的後背上，疑惑地問︰「為了甚麼？」他把Tim抱到自己懷中，讓男生可以坐在他的大腿上。這時Tim稍微拉開一點距離，手撫過Jason臉上的被印上「J」的疤痕上，難過地說︰「為了他對你做的事情。」Jason閉起眼睛，感受那雙柔軟的小手在臉上的觸感。

「為了我們沒來得及找到你。當時我是為了想和Bruce一起找到你，才暫時成為羅賓的。沒想到在Joker把那段影片發送給我們後不久，他……他便捉走了我，然後……我…要不是因為我被Joker……Bruce會有更多時間調查你的生死…這都是我的錯，對不起。」Jason睜開眼睛，不經思考便脫口出︰「這不是你的錯。」

Tim的話完整了Jason缺失的那份事實，他不知道原來真相如此。Tim沒有必要欺騙自己，加上他可以理解即使Bruce以為自己死了，也沒找他的屍體的原因。因為Tim也受到Joker的折磨，就像他一樣。在Bruce還沒接受自己已經死去的事情，Tim也同樣可能面對相同的結局的情況下，必然會摧毀Bruce的理智。可是Jason卻不相信Bruce的說話，甚至親手殺了那個在犯罪巷把自己拯救出來的恩師，這念頭讓Jason極為痛苦。

如果不是因為他無法控制自己的憤怒，要是他可以聽進Bruce的解釋，那麼這一切都不應該發生。Jason深吸了一口氣，試圖平伏紊亂不已的情緒和呼吸。「這不是你的錯，Tim。無論你是否存在，Joker仍然會找上我然後折磨我。」他牢牢地摟近懷中的男生，捉緊他在絕望汪洋中的最後一塊木板。

「我會照顧你的，不要擔心，我答應你。」

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 明明有其他AK的想法，卻又寫出這篇hhhhhhh
> 
> ＊ 以後還會寫AK Jay的～
> 
> ＊ 明天預告：Rooftop Rendezvous （天台約會）


End file.
